


World's Worst Pick-up line

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: World's Worst [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: This is a re-upload. I had posted it previously in one story instead of a series.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: World's Worst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	World's Worst Pick-up line

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload. I had posted it previously in one story instead of a series.

Katya had been dancing all night long, her legs were about to give out, when she spotted her. She looked amazing, she was tall, slim yet curvy, and wore the most obnoxious floral dress Katya had ever seen. She was standing at the border of the dance floor, laughing and chatting away with a few people. Katya felt intrigued, yet nervous all of a sudden. Katya turned around to locate her own friends, Sharon was obviously ordering more drinks at the bar, Katya walked over to her, through a suddenly nauseating warmth of bodies pressed against her. 

“Sharon, order me a bottle of water please,” Katya asked her friend, out of breath. 

Sharon looked at her funny. “Damn, did someone slip you something?”

“No, I just spotted the most beautiful woman and I believe she really took my breath away,” Katya answered, trying to stand on her tippy toes to see if she could spot the girl in the floral dress. “Look, there she is.” She tried to point out the girl to Sharon, without being too obvious. Sharon tried to follow her line of sight and shook her head laughing. 

“You mean that one with that floral dress?” 

“Yes, that’s her,” Katya grinned. 

“And she literally took your breath away, you said?”

Katya nodded frantically, a smile plastered to her face. 

“Drink some water and go talk to her. I just overheard her telling her friends in the bathroom, she was amused by a very blonde woman that danced like Fred Astaire in a club setting,” Sharon grabbed the bottle of water the bartender had just placed on the bar and pressed it to Katya’s chest. 

“Here and off you go!” 

“Wait, what do I say?” Katya took the bottle from her and quickly unscrewed the bottle, taking a big gulp.

“I don’t know,” Sharon laughed. “You want to get her, I don’t.” 

“Please help me, Noodles.” 

“What about, did you just fart, ‘cause you blew me away?” Sharon winked as if it was the World’s best pick up line. 

“You filthy, bitch.” Katya laughed, slapping her own thigh. 

“But seriously, it is an hour before closing, go make your move, if you don’t want to sleep on my couch tonight.” Sharon pushed Katya gently in the direction of the girl. 

Katya tried to find a way through the sweaty bodies. Some people trying to take her hand to dance with her. She tried to politely swat them away. 

She stopped when she was in a close distance and tried to regain her composure. 

_ Slowly in and out.  _ Reminding herself to breath normally. 

_ Okay, game plan.  _

_ Fred Astaire, huh? I dance like I don’t care.  _ That seems humble enough. 

She approaches the girl and taps her on the shoulder. 

“Hey-” and gone is the air in the windpipe again as the girl turns around, she even has the most beautiful face. Others would definitely say she used a lot of makeup, but it clearly suited her. 

“Hi.” She smiled. 

Katya tried to collect her thoughts at once. 

“Did you just fart? ‘Cause you blew me away.” Katya’s brain short-circuited.What she then heard was the most obnoxious laugh ever, but so perfect to the person who let it out and she indeed did not sleep on Sharon’s couch that night. 


End file.
